The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a power source semiconductor, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling a power source semiconductor, which is capable of reducing the influence of interference caused by electromagnetic wave noise between elements operating at a fixed switching frequency, thereby preventing malfunctions of the respective elements.
These days, with the development of electronic devices, a large number of parts included in a vehicle rely on the control of the electronic devices, in order to improve the performance of the vehicle. For example, in order to improve the performance of an engine, various sensors are used to achieve the optimal engine efficiency. Therefore, the reliability of the vehicle is improved.
Furthermore, the electronic devices are not only applied to the engine operation for accomplishing the fundament purpose of the vehicle, but also applied to safety devices for securing a driver's safety or various additional devices for a driver's convenience.
Since the various electronic devices of the vehicle require different levels of power for their operations, the vehicle includes a power source semiconductor.
The power source semiconductor is a device which supplies power required for the electronic devices of the vehicle. The power source semiconductor converts the battery power of the vehicle into voltages required for the respective electronic devices, and supplies the voltages to normally operate the electronic devices.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-0044421 published on May 28, 2004 and entitled “Semiconductor Device”.
Among elements included in the conventional power source semiconductor for a vehicle, specific elements are operated at a specific switching frequency. In order to operate the specific elements, the conventional power source semiconductor supplies signals at switching frequencies corresponding to the respective elements.
Thus, in the conventional power source semiconductor, electromagnetic wave noise may occur due to the switching frequencies of the respective elements, thereby causing interference for the operations of other surrounding elements.